


Jack the Maniac

by Bronze_Cube



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_Cube/pseuds/Bronze_Cube
Summary: This is just a testing to see if this works or not.





	Jack the Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing if this up loads and my computer doesn't die

Lighting lit up the dark sky as thunder roared around them. “Finally!”, Jack boomed with his imposing stature. Raising his blood stained sword, “someone has come around to take my head!”. He laughed as loud as the thunder that had boomed around them. Mason clenched his sword tightly; he had thought about wearing armor but against someone of that said size such gear doesn’t matter. “Your terror will no longer rule this world!”, He screamed over the thunder, “You will leave our planet alone!”.  
“We will see about that”, Jack smirked. They charged at each other, each slash and stab only went up in sparks. They fought for hours on end becoming more and more tired with each minute. Jack suddenly swung up a fist striking Mason on his jaw and slashing his chest with the sword in his other hand. Mason responded by getting Jack in the cheek with the hilt of his blade and punching his nose. Jack laughed and wiped the blood leaking from his now broken nose and Mason spat blood spat and scowled at Jack.  
“You are a worthy opponent”, Jack growled. He slashed his sword only to be met by a weaker block, this amused him. He swung again downwards and this time was dodged. Mason stabbed at Jack, he could feel his grip weakening, the stab grazed awarding him a pained grunt from Jack. Mason was tired, he felt he just couldn’t go on longer. His body ached but this man didn’t seem to lose any energy. He tried to think about his family to give him strength, but all he could do is focus on breathing, blocking, and slashing. Jack was still laughing as Mason panted. Jack slashed and stabbed not caring if anything hit. With each hit Mason felt his grip failing him. Jack swung at his causing Mason’s sword to fly out of his hands. Jack charged at him, felling his sword sink into the man’s flesh. Mason gasped and cried out desperately trying to stop the sword him sinking into his further but the leather on his back was torn. Jack looked down at the sword that impaled the hero and laughed.


End file.
